Undead and Why We Hate 'Em
by Killerbee77
Summary: When Uzumaki Naruto moved to Japan from America with his godparents he thought his life was ruined, and he'd have to quit his dream, little did he know he was wrong. Japan was much better then he expect it would be, but after accidentally getting his girlfriend pregnant and later trying to survive in a zombie apocalypse, things just seem to be going down hill for the teenager.
1. Prologue: Shocking News

Hello there everyone, Bee here and I'm finally for some more fun! Though, I am sorry for the wait, been busy with real world stuff but I'm back know and ready to go! Here's a new story I've started just for this year, I haven't written in a few months and my hands were literally itching to write down something, after a few days of thinking and brainstorming this story came to mind. Tell me what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Shocking News

_**7 months before infection, Tokonosu city, 8:45pm.**_

_Damn it, I'm screwed, I'm so freakin' screw! _That was all the spiky blonde haired young man could think as he walked around his room, nervously chewing on his thumb nail as he held the phone to his ear with his other hand. _When those two find out about this, I'm a dead man!_

Things had been going great for one, Uzumaki Naruto, ever since he moved from America to Tokonosu, Japan. He had made a handful of friends he could trust, his grades weren't half bad and somehow he ended up becoming apart of the Fujimi Academy high rock club and became one of it's star musicians.

He had the life any guy could want in high school, and the cheerleaders who talked to him weren't half bad either. The seventeen-year-old also got himself a hot girlfriend, and he was surprised that he cared about her so much, considering they'd only been going out with each other for about two or three months. He couldn't say he loved her, per-say, but he cared, there was no denying that.

Yep, things were going okay for once.

That was until now, when his girlfriend called him on the phone to tell him some shocking and, damn near, faint worthy news.

"Are you sure? ...I mean, maybe the test was wrong or something," Naruto asked over the phone, he was panicking.

"Naruto, I took the test three times already. I'm sure …," the female voice of the other side of the line said in a slightly calm voice. "I'm pregnant ...there's no other way to say it."

"But, how? This makes no since!" Naruto yelled, running his hand over his blonde locks, he felt like pulling his hair out. "We were careful, enough. We used a condom! You were on the pill, weren't you?"

"Um ...no, not exactly."

"What do ya mean 'not exactly'? You either are or ya aren't!"

"Will ...I-I sorta ran out around a month ago, and I never got the chance to get some more. And, we were using a condom ...so I thought I wouldn't need it."

"Oh god! Yuuki-Chan, how could be so irresponsible!"

"Hey, don't just pin this on me, Naruto! It's your fault too!" He moved the phone away from his ear as his girlfriend yelled into the receiver on her end. "I wasn't expecting us to have sex for a while, you said we were going to take it slow after the first few times, remember! You know I get turned on easily, but you went on getting me heated up anyway. If this is anyone's fault, it's yours, idiot!"

There was a sudden knock on the door, Naruto jumped and turned around just as it opened and his godfather, Jiraiya, stuck her head end.

"Hey, is everything all right in here ...?" He asked, taking his writing glasses off, attaching them to his shirt collar. "I could hear you all the way in down the hall, you know I need quiet when I'm writing. I've got a deadline coming up, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "S-sorry, I was just talking on the phone."

"Well, keep it down ...anyway, I'm going to the store to get more 'research' tell Tsunade I'll be back in an hour." And with that being said, Jiraiya left out the room.

Naruto sighed. When Jiraiya said 'research' he usually meant one thing and that was porn or peaking in the woman's bathhouse, he was somewhat surprised that his godmother hadn't found his porno stash yet. _Whatever, I've got bigger problems right now. _The blonde thought, even though he wanted to counter what Yuuki had said, Naruto knew she was right. This was one of the reasons why he never went back on word, he does it one time and something unexpected happens, like now.

_Never again, it'll never happen again. _He thought, sighing to himself, putting the phone back up to his ear. He really was an idiot.

"Hey, Yuuki, You're right ...this is my fault, I wasn't trying to blame you or anything," Naruto walked across his room and sat do on his bed. "I just panicked ...that's all."

He heard her sigh over the phone, along with the sounds of people chatting and such. She was outside from the sounds of it. "No ...it's _our _fault. We did this, Naruto-Kun."

Everything got silent for a while, and the blonde was thankful for that. He needed to think, and he need to think hard. _I have no idea what to do …damn, my head hurts just thinkin' about this. _Naruto let out a groan, falling back onto his bed, starring up at the ceiling. Yuuki still wasn't talking over the phone, but he could hear people laughing in the background; almost as if they were laughing at the two teenagers misfortune, which was a stupid thought, they knew nothing about this.

"S-so, what are we going to do, Naruto-Kun?" Yuuki finally asked.

Naruto sighed. "Why are you asking me?"

"You always seem to be the one with the great ideas."

"Yeah, well, I'm completely bleak now ...and nothing coming to mind at the moment, I must still be the shock." He sat up on the bed, before asking. "What about you, anything? Did you tell anyone yet?"

"No, not yet. Just you."

"What about your mom, you gonna tell her anytime soon?"

"I-I really wasn't planning on it, this isn't something I wanna scream out to the world, ya know. Besides, she'll probably kill me." She said, Naruto could practically see her shudder through the phone.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, but at least you'll have it light. I'm pretty much a dead man walking, you've seen what my godmother can do, I swear her punches can break steel. You remember that time she punched that dude in the face when he tried to feel her up in the line at the movies, right."

Yuuki giggled at the memory. "Yeah, that was one thing I bet he'll never do again."

The two had a good laugh, and it seemed to ease the tension a bit. Even if this was no laughing matter. And they both knew that.

"But, all jokes aside though, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Yuuki-Chan. I wish I had a clue, but I don't; I'm completely lost right now."

There was a small pause over the line, before Yuuki started to talk again. "I ...I could always, ya know ...get an abortion."

"What! Is that something you really wanna do?"

"I don't know. But, I do know were not really to be parents. I mean we're still in high school, Naruto, we have our whole lives ahead of us ...a baby's going to complicate all that." Yuuki muttered sadly over the phone.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you're right. A baby will change a lot of things, but Yuuki, you don't have to get an abortion if you don't want to, I'll take responsibility for this." He said in the most truthful tone he could give. "I want run out on you or the baby, I give you my word and you know I never go bad on my promises. So if you wanna keep it, keep it."

" ...I'm scared, Naruto."

"I know, I am too; but we will get through this," Naruto said. He thought for a moment then continued. "Hey, how about we meet up tomorrow at the park, we'll go out for a bit and talk, try to make a plan. You okay with that."

"Sure, I'm about to head home so I'll call you in the morning. Bye, Naruto-Kun."

"Alright, stay safe, Yuuki."

After the phone clicked off on the other end; Naruto sighed and tossed the phone onto his pillow, still not quite believing what he'd heard himself. How could a knuckle head like him be a father ...hell, he could barely look after himself sometimes, and that was something he hated to admit.

"We're gonna need help with this," he muttered. Thinking about it was tiring, and if he was tied just from that, he didn't want to think of what a baby would be like. Not really having much else to do, he sat up, grabbed his guitar from the side of his bed and started strumming some random notes.

* * *

Okay, well that's it for the prologue, the next chapter will be out soon. I'll also be updating my other stories so be on the look out for those, I know it's been a long time since I've written anything but I'm making a come back. Remember to review and give any suggestions you may have. Also, PTV and SWS rock~!

Peace~!


	2. Chapter 1: A Park Meeting

Well, here's the next chapter guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Park Meeting

_**7 months before infection, Tokonosu city,**_ _** 10:35am.**_

_I can't wait to see your brilliant face  
Light up the room around the pillowcase  
She said, "Can you come over to my LA place  
I got something to tell you and it just can't wait."  
When I showed up you held the door in tears  
Sat on the couch under the chandeliers.  
You said you're having a baby and before I could cry  
You're leaving me just when I thought you were mine._

_But I don't see your face,_  
_Taken by the one hearted race home now,_  
_But, don't tell your other man_  
_I got a hell of a plan._

Naruto rolled over, cracking one eye open as his cellphone's alarm tone blasted in his ears. Reaching over towards his nightstand with a groan, he pressed the snooze button, bringing the room once again into the welcoming sound of urban morning silence.

_It's nothing better then waking up to the sound of cars and birds in the morning. _He thought tiredly, pulling the his orange blanket over his head and wrapping it around his body to block out the morning chill. It was a pain, all this time he'd had that alarm tone and strangely enough he had to pick the one that would sing about the situation he was now in.

"Someone must hate me, I'm really starting to believe that."

The blonde sighed and turned over on his side, he was too tied to think at the moment. All that mattered now was him getting his sleep and that's exactly what he was about to do.

Knock, knock, knock.

...That was until he heard someone rapping their fist on his bedroom door, Naruto groaned loudly but answered, knowing that if he didn't; whoever it was would come in anyway.

"Yeah ...who is it?" He asked.

A woman's voice answered on the other side of the door. It was his godmother. "Naruto, breakfast is ready."

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute, Baa-chan!"

As if on cue, the door flew open and there in all her glory stood Senju Tsunade, his godmother. She was about an inch or two shorter then Naruto, with fair skin, medium length blonde hair and brown eyes. She was in her forties but people usually confused her for being in her thirties, which was understandable. Of course, the thing that attracted most people's attention was really her breasts, they were big enough to rival the school nurse's at Fujimi high and that was saying something.

And she also had a temper, and hated being called an old lady or anything close to that, so referring to her as 'Baa-chan' was a compete no, no.

"What was that, brat, did you say something~?" The sickly sweet tone she used made Naruto shudder, but he gather up enough courage to poke his head out from under the blanket, making him look almost like an completely orange caterpillar.

"I-I mean ...um, I'll be down in a minute, Oba-san. Hehe~," at least that was what he said on the outside, on the inside he was chanting. _Please,_ _Don't kill me. _Over and over again.

"Right, that's what I thought you said~," Tsunade said, smiling. "Some hurry up and come down stairs, before your food gets cold." After saying that she walked out without even shutting his door.

Naruto let out a small sigh in relief, how she could make her aura like that with a smile still on her face he'd never know. But, it wasn't like he could do anything now, thanks to her he was wide awake. Yawning a little, he untangled himself from the blanket and hopped out of bed, stretching, wearing nothing but a tank-top and his lucky heart pattern boxers. He remembered that Yuuki had laughed at him when she saw him wearing those for the first time, of course, it was like he'd told her he wasn't expecting everyone to see his underwear, so why not.

_Actually, speaking of Yuuki-chan, I have to meet up her later. _He thought, he almost forgotten that in his tired state. _So ...I guess I'll have breakfast, then call her and head out._

With that in mind, he reached over and grabbed a towel off the side of his bed, got some underwear out his dresser and walked into the bathroom to take a quick show before the day started.

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

Naruto had just walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair when his phone started cellphone started ringing. He picked it up and saw it was exactly who he was expecting. With a small smile, he pressed the talk button and gave an ecstatic greeting.

"Ah~ morning, beautiful, how are ya feeling on this wonderful day?"

A small giggle was heard on the over side of the line. "I'm fine ...I was calling to wake you up. I know how you like to sleep in on Sundays. But, from the sounds of things, you've been up for a while, Naruto-kun," Yuuki said.

Naruto sighed. "Yep, Baa-chan woke me up early, so yeah, I pretty much fully awake right now ...unfortunately."

"You could always come and take a nap at my place later, after we go out," Yuuki offered.

The blonde chuckle; even though they had only been together for a few months, they knew a lot about each others likes and dislikes, that was actually one of the first things Naruto did when they first went out on a date, which he was surprised to find out she'd never been on before meeting him, since she had plenty of boyfriends over her high school year, one of them being a boy Naruto hated more then anyone. From what he remembered her saying, it was always flirting and sex, it never went farther then that.

"Well, you know me, I could I refuse such a generous offer from you." He said, walking over to his window, opening the shade. It was nice out, and the sun felt just right on his skin too. "Yuuki-chan, how about we go out to the park today, it's great out, a perfect day to jam it outside for a little bit."

"You know, you never did start teaching me how to play the guitar like you said you would," the light orange haired girl reminded him.

"Hmm ...you're right; okay, I'll teach you some stuff today," Naruto said. He strolled over to his closet and pulled out his white shirt and a dark red hoodie, tossing them on the bed. "How's that sound?"

"Sure ...oh, and about yesterday-." She started.

But, Naruto cut her off before she could finish, saying. "Don't worry, like I said, we'll make a plan. Right now, lets relax for a bit, get our thoughts together and-."

"Brat, get down here, your foods getting cold!" Jiraiya yelled from the bottom stairs.

Naruto sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear. "Alright, I'll be down in a second! Geez!" He shouted, before continuing what he was saying. "Anyway, I've got to go. Meet me at the downtown park in an hour or so."

"Fine, see you soon, Naruto-kun."

"You too."

Naruto click off the phone and tossed it onto his bed with the rest of his things. Walking over to his dresser, he took out a pair of dark blue distress jean and long socks. A few minutes later, when he was done getting dressed, the blonde closed his door behind him and walked downstairs with his book-bag and his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"It's about time you got down here, Naruto," Tsunade said, looking over at him from her spot at the table. "Sit down and eat, your foods probably cold."

"Um ...well, I would but ya see I sorta have to leave out right now," he said, grabbing a piece of toast from the plate, scarfing it down and washing it down with a glass of grape juice. "Gotta run!"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "What, you having another jam session with your friends from the rock club again?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I promised Yuuki we'd hangout today at the park. And we all know how long it takes for the bus to get there, so I'm leaving now."

"Oh ...I see, the park, huh?" Jiraiya said giving a perverted giggled, pulling his notebook from out his shirt. "That just gave me a good idea for a scene in my next book ...Naruto, did I every tell you about the time when me and Tsunade were in central park and she-."

"Another word about that, and you're dead."

Naruto wasn't sure if his eyes were tricking or not, but he could have sworn that Tsunade's cheeks were slightly red; and the usually only happened when she was drunk if nothing else. Smiling at them, the blonde turned and started towards the front door.

"Uh ...I'll be leaving, see ya."

"Naruto, give me all the details when you come back~!" Jiraiya called from behind him.

Naruto frowned hearing that, as he opening the door. "We're not doing anything like that today! Ya damn pervert!"

Slam!

"Must you really be such a pervert, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with a sigh.

The spiky white haired man laughed wholeheartedly. "Awe~ come on, ya know I'm just kidding with the brat, that's all. He's fun to tease, just like his old man."

"That's true, though speaking of Minato, I wonder what he's doing right now."

"Who knows; no one has seen him since Kushina died. We all took it hard, but no one took it harder then Naruto."

"Yeah, I just wish we had been there earlier, I could have done something to help her at least," Tsunade muttered sadly. Not being able to save someone she'd considered a daughter was one of her biggest regrets. "But, it seems my skills as a medic didn't help with a damn thing when I needed them most."

"Now, don't go beating yourself up, princess, you did what you could. We all know that," Jiraiya reached across the table and put his hand on top of her's. "We all wish things had ended differently, but life doesn't work like that, we have to stay strong; both for Naruto and ourselves."

Tsunade nodded, grimly. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Thanks, Jiraiya."

**~ ~(Part3)~ ~**

By the time the bus made it to the park on the east side of town next to the shopping district, it was already a few minutes after twelve. Naruto looked around, there were a lot of people out today, but it was a Sunday so it was to be expected. Adjusting his book-bag and guitar over his shoulder, the blonde teenager started walking towards him and Yuuki's usual meeting place; a small clearing at the center of the park full of sakura blossoms lining a paved walkway heading towards the other park exit.

Seeing the she wasn't there at the moment, Naruto sat down in the shade under a sakura tree, put his bag next to him and started strumming gentle notes on his black and orange guitar. As he played, he tried to think of words that would go with the sound, this was how he wrote his songs, and as of now he only had a few songs written, though he didn't think they were very good.

_Man, I hate it when my mind runs dry. _He thought, strumming one last time before stopping. "I can't think of anything good." Of course one of the reasons why he couldn't focus was because of what Yuuki had told him yesterday.

"And what's got you so upset, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto looked up and saw Yuuki squat down in front of him, the light orange haired girl had on a tight white blouse that showed off her curves and large D-cup bust, and a black Gothic style mini skirt with red designs which wasn't that different from the green skirts the girls wore at school, which meant he could see a small glimpse of her red panties from the way she was squatting, not that it bothered him.

Naruto sat up and smiled as he leaned in, giving her a small peak on the lips, but keeping his body close to her's. She always looked stunning, no matter what she wore; and her hair was naturally his favorite color. _What's not to love, huh. _"Hey there, beautiful, I must say you look as radiant as ever, Yuuki-Chan."

Yuuki smirk, stroking her fingers against his whisker marks. "Well, I know what you like. You don't look half bad yourself, though I'll admit I like you better shirtless."

"That can be arranged, later at your place, if you don't mind."

"Your making it like I'd say no to you," she said, licking his bottom lip softly. "I have my needs too, ya know."

"And that's why I can't get enough of you," the young guitarist chuckled and leaned back into his spot against to tree. Yuuki crawled towards him and sat to his left, resting her head on his shoulder, they both liked to flirt with each other. But, no one liked it better then Yuuki, now it was all fun and games, but before she's met Naruto she did it to get any guy she wanted, it was rare for a guy to turn her down when she started talked. Being around the blonde had changed some things about her, sure she still enjoyed sex, but she didn't sleep with just anyone anymore, the only one she'd been with for the past few month since they'd been together was Naruto.

"So," Naruto started with a sigh. "About what we talked about yesterday, how are you feeling?"

"I was a little sick this morning, but other then that, everythings normal." Yuuki answered.

Naruto nodded and glanced over at her, his face was oddly serious. "Yuuki, there are a few things we could do about this. And like I said before, I'll take responsibility, but there are a few options we have if your willing to listen to em'."

Yuuki sat up and shrugged. "Talk away, it's not like I have any ideas to give at the moment."

"Alright then; well the first option is abortion, I mean it's your body and I can't tell you what to do. But, you already said yesterday that you didn't want to abort it, right?"

"Yeah, it's mostly because of the guilt I'd feel afterward. And, I'm not ...really comfortable with getting something like that done to myself."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Okay, if that's not going to work then there is option two, we could put the baby up for adoption. You said it yourself, we're not ready for this, and you know how tough school is. A baby is going to make it even harder, so in this case we can give it to someone who can take care of him or her. Is that what you wanna do?"

Yuuki thought over it for a moment, then frowned. "I'm ...I'm not sure. I mean just handing the baby off to a stranger ...and I don't want the baby to have to go through that. Life in an orphanage ain't easy, trust me, I know."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto gave her a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Naruto-kun, you know how me and my mom look nothing alike. That's because she's not my biological mother, I'm adopted." Yuuki answered with a sigh, "she adopted me when I was six from an orphanage in Tokyo, I didn't have a lot of friends, and the handful I did have got adopted one by one. My mom can't have kids, so that's why she picked me, she said I was special in her eyes," she smiled and pushed some of the hair out her eyes. "We lived in Tokyo for a few years, then moved here when I was about to start junior high."

"Wow ...I always wondered why you two looked so different. I just thought you took more from your dad or something," Naruto said in surprise. "Huh, the things you learn everyday."

"Yep, that's also one of the reasons I don't want to abort it. My mom's always been depressed about not being able to have kids of her own. I couldn't possibly get an abortion knowing the her condition she's in."

"That's understandable. I guess that just leaves one last option then," Naruto reached out and took her hands, giving a big fox-like grin. "We'll take care of the kid ourselves~! We'll feed it, and potty train it, ya know the usual stuff."

"But ...are you sure we can do it, though. I mean, this is a baby were talking about, not a pet, Naruto-kun!" Yuuki said, like slightly surprised at how optimistic he was being.

"Well, I'm not saying it won't be hard, Yuuki-chan. But, don't forget, we still have your mom and my godparents to help us out."

"I don't know, I'm still having a hard time believing this. I'm gonna be a ...mom."

"And I'll be a daddy, that's why we have to take care of each other, help each other. Sure, it'll be hard, but we'll get through it. And when our kid's making us stuff in per-school and saying their first words, we won't be worried about how much work it is, we'll worry about loving and protecting it from the dangers of the outside world~," Naruto said with a smile. "That's what _we _need to do; Yuuki, not just you and not just me, us."

"You know, most guys would have ran for the hills after the first phone call. You're really something."

"Hehe~ I get that a lot," the blonde chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So ...there's just one thing left. When do we tell our parents?" Yuuki asked.

"Um ...I was trying to keep this a secrete for as long as I could but, we'll have to say something sooner or later. Especially when you, ya know, start to show." He said giving a slight shiver, "I can just feel the bruises coming just thinking about it."

"Hey, didn't you say you were going to teach me how to play the guitar," Yuuki said, suddenly. She was trying to get him off the topic of telling their parents. And, luckily it seemed to work.

"Oh yeah. I did say that, didn't I!" Naruto said, picking up the instrument and holding it against his chest. "Okay, the first thing you want to do is hold it like so. There a different ways to hold a guitar, so don't be afraid to try other styles."

"I see, then what?"

"After that it's simply learning the different sound each string makes, along with how to combined them, and when to hold and let go. For example, once you learn to play you'll be able to do songs like this."

Naruto started strumming the guitar, after a few notes he started to sing. One of the things Yuuki liked about the blonde was his voice.

_As we wake up in your room,  
Your face is the first thing I see,  
The first time I've seen love,  
And the last I'll ever need,  
You remind her that the future would be nothing without her,  
Never lose her, I'm afraid,  
Better think of something good to say._

_Well it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying,_  
_Oh God don't let me be the only one who says..._

_No! At the top of our lungs,_  
_There's no, no such thing as too young,_  
_When second chances won't leave you alone,_  
_Then there's faith in love._

_She was always the one,_  
_I'll repeat it again, the one,_  
_No such thing as too young,_  
_Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in,_  
_Call me crazy,_  
_I've always tried to remind her that the future's,_  
_Just a few heartbeats away from disaster,_  
_I'm afraid, that I've thrown it all away._

_No! At the top of our lungs,_  
_There's no, no such thing as too young,_  
_When second chances won't leave you alone._

_No, at the top of our lungs,_  
_There's no, no such thing as too young,_  
_When second chances won't leave you alone._

_No,  
We'll repeat it again,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
When second chances won't leave us alone,  
Cuz there's faith in._

_Love,  
If you kiss me goodnight,  
I'll know, everything is alright,  
When second chances won't leave us alone,  
Won't leave us alone,  
Cuz there's faith in love. _

Once the young guitarist stopped, Yuuki started clapping softly with a smile on her face. "I'm impressed, did you write that song?"

"Nah ...a group I listen to from America made it. I've still got a long way to go before I'm that good besides I don't even have a band yet," Naruto stopped talking when his stomach growled loudly, chuckling with slight red on his cheeks, he stood up, slinging his guitar and bag over his shoulder, offering Yuuki a hand. "So ...how about we get something to eat, sweetheart?"

Yuuki giggled and took his hand, "I thought you'd never ask, let me guess; you had ramen in mind." She said that as more of a statement then anything.

"Hehe~ you know me too well, Yuuki-chan." He said as he walked with her arm and arm towards one of the ramen stands in the shopping district. In a way, he felt happy that he'd made some progress, now all that was left to do ...was to tell their folks.

* * *

And done, don't forget to tell me what you think and remember to review and give your suggestions! Also, episode 5 of Shingeki no Kyojin was the most shocking and unexpected ending to an episode I've seen in a long time. I won't spoil it for anyone, but I will say you're in for a surprise~! Anyway, I'm out of here.

Peace~!


	3. Chapter 2: The Club's All Here

Hey there everyone, the new chapter is finally out. I also wanted to announce something, Jiraiya and Tsunade aren't together, together like a couple in this fic, they more so came together so they could take care of Naruto since no one else would. They're close friends, just like in the anime, besides, a perv like Jiraiya doesn't seem like the type settle down anytime soon. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Club's All Here

**5 months before infection, Tokonosu city, 3:25pm.**

Naruto walked through the crowded halls of Fujimi high school, his guitar strapped over his shoulder as he made his way towards the rock clubroom. It had been almost five weeks since he and Yuuki talked in the park about what to do about the pregnancy, and still he didn't regret the decision they had made. They rarely talked about it at all after that and things seemed to have gone back to normal faster then expected, of course, seeing as it was the start of new month; the blonde started to notice little changes that were going on with his girlfriend.

One thing would be her bi-polar attitude, one minute she was yelling at him over the smallest things, and the next she was hugging him and cuddling next to him like he was some type of teddy bear. Her breast had also started to get slightly bigger, he wasn't sure if anyone else noticed that little change, but he sure had, her bra looked a little tighter then he remembered it being a month or so ago. Then, there was the odd craving, and her sudden dislike of sweets; not the mention her abdomen was starting to swell.

_At this rate, everyone's going to notice soon. _The blonde thought, as he turned up the stairs towards his destination._ I guess we can't procrastinate about this anymore ...I'm going to have to tell Baa-chan and the perv sooner or later. _He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, frowning. _Damn it, and the school's gonna find out too! Ahh~ I can't believe this sh-! _

His thoughts were cut short when he suddenly bumped into someone, he stumbled back a few steps, almost falling backwards down the flight of stairs.

"Hey, you trying to kill me, watch where you're goin'!" Naruto yelled, catching himself on the top step.

"I could say the same to you, asshole!" The person responded back, sounding just as upset.

The second he heard that voice, Naruto frowned. This was the last person he wanted to run into today. "...Tsunoda."

"Well, if it ain't Uzumaki," Tsunoda muttered. "You've got some nerve; running into me like that after what you did."

"What I did, really?" Naruto said smugly. "Please, Yuuki left you on her own, I had nothing to do with it."

"What was that?" the slightly taller teen growled through clenched teeth. He had brown eyes and brown hair, but the top was dyed yellow and wore the normal Fujimi Academy uniform over top of his a blue high-collar sweater that is unbuttoned slightly. Tsunoda and Naruto had never been on good terms with each other since day one, and now that the blonde was going out with his _ex_-girlfriend, Yuuki, it only seem to get worse.

"You heard me, Yuuki broke up with you on her own, that ain't have nothing to do with me."

"Like hell it did!" Tsunoda spat, stepping up to the blonde and grabbing him by the collar of his uniform shirt. "If she never started talking to you; she would've never broke up with me in the first place! I should kick your ass!"

"Oh, you can try," Naruto growled, gripping the dyed haired teen up by his sweater. "But, you'd just end up with another black eye, maybe two, depending on my mood."

"Don't talk like you walked away unscratched last time, you cocky bitch."

Naruto pulled his free hand back to throw the first punch, and Tsunoda's fist came up and second later. But, before they could get the hit off, a voice came from down the hall to the left of them.

"What are you two doing down there?"

The two boys froze in mid-punch, glancing down the hall to their left to see none other then Hayashi-sensei, one of the female teachers who worked at the school making her way towards them holding a stack of papers. She had reddish-brown hair in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging in front of her ears, light brown eyes covered by glasses, and a black skirt with a tight white blouse.

"K-Kyoko-chan, uh ...h-how's it going?" Naruto stuttered out.

"That's Hayashi-sensei to you, Uzumaki," the teacher said sternly, glaring at the teen. "Now, what are you two doing out here, not starting another fight I hope."

"No, not a all," Naruto said nervously, letting go of Tsunoda's sweater. The yellow haired teen doing the same. "We were just, ya know, talking about stuff. Things like that, right, _Tsunoda_?"

"Yeah, nothing going on here; anyway, next time watch you're going, Uzumaki."

"I'll do so when you start, Tsunoda."

Tsunoda growled, and muttered something under his breath, and started walking down the stairs the blonde had came up from. Naruto glanced down at him and sighed, before turning back to the red haired woman.

"Anyway, Sensei, I've got to head to club right now; catch you on the flip side."

"Fine ...but, stay out of trouble, Uzumaki."

"Right, right~!" He said with a smile, before walking past her.

The blonde continued down the hall, as he started to hear the loud sound of drums being played increase. He smiled, and turned the next corner of the L-shaped hallway, stopping in front of a door at the end of the corridor; he placed his hand on the nob and opened it.

"Hey Senpai~, it's about damn time," a short black haired teen greeted, dropping her black wooden drumsticks on her trap set. "What took ya?"

"Nothing much, really." Naruto said, shutting the door behind him. The room was about half the size of the normal classrooms, with a bookshelf, black board, and windows lining the left side of the room; giving a great view of the afternoon sunset. He walked over and placed his guitar on the table, "I just ran into Tsunoda, that's all."

"Psst, that guy again. Honestly, he needs to let shit go, that's not his girl anymore," a chestnut brown haired boy muttered, tightening the chords on his bass guitar. "Such an annoyance."

"I agree," a redheaded boy added to the conversation, spinning lazily in a computer chair.

The rock club was made up of four people, Naruto included.

The first was a pale, thin, black haired girl with brown eyes, she was short for her age. So her school uniform was a little bit baggy on her and the skirt came down almost to her knees, not that she cared much. She was their drummer and a first year at Fujimi Academy, Fujiwara Kaori.

The next was slim, chestnut brown haired boy with dark green eyes and eyeliner. At first glance most people would have thought he was emo, but he was far from it. The only thing was that he got annoyed easily with people outside of the friends he hangout with. He was their bass guitarist, Watanabe Riku.

And, as for the last person, he was a very laid back teen who didn't talk much. His haired was cut in a buzz-cut style and the only long hair he did have was the small braid that went down to the base of his neck. This was their keyboard player, Miyagi Hiro.

These three were some of Naruto's first friends after he'd started school, the club had been missing something and it seemed the blonde was just that. There were also a few others outside of the rock club who were also friends of Naruto. One was Igo Hisashi, then Komuro Takashi and Takashi's childhood friend and self proclaimed genius, Takagi Saya.

_Now that I think about it, I haven't talked to them in a while. Maybe, I should meet up with them, later. _Naruto thought to himself.

"So, Naruto-Senpai, are you still going out with that Yuuki girl?" Kaori asked, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, though, we are having a bit of a problem at the moment."

"Problems …?"

It was at this point that Naruto began to wonder if he should tell them about the baby, sure; it was something he wanted to get off his chest. But, this was big ...no, it was beyond big, this was huge.

"Well, I'll tell you guys, alright," Naruto said, somewhat serious. "But, you can't tell anyone, it doesn't leave this room. Got it."

The tone of Naruto's voice really got the club members attention, the guitarist rarely got serious during club. Whatever it was had to really be something.

"Okay, fine. We won't say a word, right guys?" Riku said, looking up from his black and blue stripped bass at the other two.

"Yep, nothing leaves this room," Hiro said.

Kaori made a zipper monition over her lips with her hand. "My lips are sealed, Senpai!"

_Well, here go's nothing. _Naruto sigh. "So, you guys ...ya see, me and Yuuki go out, so we do stuff and somethings happened. One thing lead to another, I said some things, Yuuki stopped taking her birth control pills because of that. And ...um, now she's p-p-pregnant." He said, whispering the last part.

"Wait, what? I didn't quite chance that." The black haired drummer said, with an eyebrow raised.

"I said ...Yuuki's pregnant!"

"Huh …?" It took a moment for that little piece of infomation to sank in. "What!"

"You knocked up, Yuuki! One of the hottest girls on campus, are you for real?" Hiro said, almost falling out of his chair in shock.

Naruto was about to open his mouth, when he heard something drop at the club room door. He froze, turned around, and there stood the club's advisor, the same woman he ran into in the hall; Hayashi Kyoko. Standing there with a shocked look on her face, papers scattered in front of her.

How she ended up becoming the advisor of the rock club wasn't what you'd consider, under normal circumstances. They asked her before, but she had refused them, and since she was the only teacher who wasn't a club advisor, it was pretty bad for the club. But, by some strange turn of events later that week, Kaori had caught her and another teacher making out between the school and the auditorium during school hours. She snapped a picture on her cellphone and that was that, like a wise man once said 'blackmail is a powerful weapon, when put into the right hands'.

"Uzumaki ...please tell me what I just heard is a joke." Kyoko didn't know what else to say, she had come back to get her cellphone she'd forgotten, only to hear something that shocked her to the core. And about Naruto of all people; sure, he was a goofball, but he was a good kid and was the last person she'd expect to get someone pregnant.

"Sensei! When did you get here? ...I-I, uh, you see I-."

"Quiet!" Kyoko said in an icy voice, the blonde shut up and the reddish-brown teacher sighed, closing the door behind her. The papers on the floor left forgotten. "Sit down, we need to have a long talk."

******~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

"I see, so that's how it happened, huh?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, pretty much. Trust me, I was just as surprise as you were."

"You two still haven't told you're parents yet, I'm guessing." Kyoko said, crossing her arms under her chest with a small frown. They were all sitting at a small table near the window; Kaori and Kyoko were at one side, and Hiro and Riku were seated next to Naruto. "And she's already a month along, right? People are going to notice sooner or later, Uzumaki."

"I know that, sensei! Jeez!" Naruto exclaimed, pouting. "I want to tell them ...it's just, I'm scared of how they'll take it. We didn't mean for this happen, ya know."

"Most people don't, senpai," Kaori said. "My mom and dad told me they weren't going to have kids for a few more years, when they found out my mom was goin' to have me."

"She's right, Naruto," Hiro added. "Besides that, you've got to tell your family; the sooner you do it the better off you'll be. It's better then them finding out on their own."

Naruto sat there, thinking about their words. All this time he'd been scared to tell his godparents because of the trouble he might get in; but like Hiro had said, it was better for him to tell them then the two finding out on their own. "I ...I guess your right, Hiro. If that's to case, I'll meet up with Yuuki and tell her I'm ready to talk to Baa-chan and the perv."

"Good, but don't forget I'm here, Uzumaki," Kyoko said with a sigh, rubbing her left temple. "Even though I was _blackmailed_ into being your club advisor, I'm still your sensei ...so if either you or Yuuki need advice, just ask."

"Wow~ thanks, Kyoko-chan, I appreciate it!"

"No problem, and for the hundredth time it's Sensei!"

After things soon calmed down, the room got quiet, Hiro was the first one to talk out of the five. "Soo~ Naruto's gonna be a daddy, huh," he said with a small smirk. "As shocking as that is; we still have a lot of practice to do, so come on guys, up on your feet! Let's start!" The keyboard player added, the other three club members got up and went over to their instruments; and began hooking them up at the front of the clubroom.

As Naruto plugged his guitar into the amplifier, he looked over at their advisor and asked. "Sensei, are you going to stay and listen to us? We made something new, I thought maybe you could tell us what you think."

Kyoko sighed, and turned her chair around. "I guess I have to, I'm this club's advisor after all."

"Great! Okay, guys, let's rock this school! Dattebayo~!" Naruto said, holding up his guitar.

Kaori grinned as she sat down on the stool behind her trap set, picking up her drumsticks. "You boys ready to put on a show for Sensei?" The three teenagers nodded at the shorter girl. "Alrighty then, a one, a two! A one, two, three, four~!"

******~ ~ (Part 3) ~ ~**

After club was over and done, Naruto went to the girl's dorms and picked up Yuuki, he told her that he was ready to tell his godparents and her mom; saying that waiting any longer would only bring more harm then good, so he called up Jiraiya and Tsunade and told the two to meet them at Yuuki's house. And that was a good half hour ago; currently, they were walking towards the house themselves, usually the two teenagers stayed in the dorms during the week and only went home this late in the day on weekends. But, seeing as this would probably take a while, sleeping at home didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" Yuuki asked, glancing over at the blonde. "You're not going to chicken out and change the subject, or something like that, are you?"

Naruto sighed. "No, of course not. I already said that it was urgent over the phone, besides if I chickened out now I'd look like a complete idiot for telling them to meet at your house."

"That's true, though; I have to wonder," the orange haired girl said. "Wouldn't it be easier to tell them separately, like I tell my mom and you tell your parents."

"Hehe~ ...I sorta thought about doing it that way," Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. "But, you know how Baa-chan is, so I thought I wouldn't be hit ...at least not as hard with you guys around."

"Your really that scared of her?"

"...Psst, yeah, why wouldn't I be. You should see what she does to the perv whenever he does something stupid."

And so; the two teenagers continued walking towards Yuuki's house, though, Naruto had to wonder if there would be a lot of drama this night. _Most likely, I'd expect nothing less after what I tell them. _The blonde thought. He was just hoping for as little drama as possible.

* * *

And stop! I know this chapter was kinda boring and short, but I had to get it out of the way so I could get things going the way I wanted to. Trust me, the next one will be way better, and with drama, we all love drama! Anyway, in other news, the new episode of Shingeki No Kyojin was awesome, if you have not watched the series I highly recommend it! Damn I want to write a fanfic about it so bad, my minds just streaming with ideas, but I won't just yet ...so, until next time.

Peace~!


	4. Chapter 3: Spilling the Beans

Yo, what's good everyone, I knew it's been a while but I'm not going anywhere. I'm still alive and kicking, so without any farther waiting please enjoy the new chapter!**  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Spilling the Beans

**5 months before infection, Tokonosu city, 9:45pm.**

"Okay, so, Naruto, Yuuki. What's all this about, is something wrong?" Yuuki's mom asked as she sat on the huge couch with Naruto's guardians, across from the two teens.

Her name was Miku Makoto, born from a Japanese father and an American mother, she used to live overseas in the states until the accident that killed her boyfriend and unborn child, then learning that she couldn't try to have any other children because of the damage that had been done to her internal organs.

She was around the same height as her adopted daughter, with brownish black hair and green eyes, she worked as a nurse at a small clinic for children in the downtown Tokonosu area. She loved kids, so it was exactly the job she was looking for; when she had gotten home earlier that night she didn't find the time to change clothes so she still had on her uniform. A black dress skirt that went down to just above her knees and a white blouse with her name tag attached.

Crossing her legs, Tsunade continued to stare at the two teens as well. "Well, we're waiting, Naruto."

Naruto sighed, he felt confident before, but now that he was actually sitting across from them it all seemed a lot harder. Honestly, what was he suppose to say; 'Oh, it's nothing really, I just knocked up Yuuki, is all' ...nope, it wasn't going to be that easy. He took a moment to try and find the right words, then he spoke in a very calm voice, though it was easy to hear the nervousness if you listened well enough.

"Uh ...you see, Obaa-san, Jiraiya, it's like this, I sorta told you to come here because I wanted to tell you something. You're my family after all, and Miku-san is Yuuki-chan's mom so it involves her too." Naruto paused, thinking of his next words. "...The other reason is because we need your advice; and I thought that we could come to you guys for support. But, the thing is, Yuuki ...she's, um, she's-."

"I'm pregnant." Yuuki muttered out with a frustrated sigh.

Naruto starred over at her with wide eyes, he wasn't expecting her to just come out and say it. "Yuuki! I had it, what the hell?"

"What, all you were going to do was stutter for five minutes. It better to get it out now, remember."

"But ...did you have to be so blunt about it?"

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "Was there really any other way to say it."

The blonde was about to retort, that was until he heard Yuuki's mom talk. "Wait a minute! Be quiet, the both of you!" Makoto shouted, she did know what she was more of; pissed or shocked, sure, she knew Yuuki was having sex. She'd be a fool to think that she wasn't, but her daughter had always been protected, hell she had birth control pills, so to hear something like this from her. "Yuuki ...is that true? Are you-?"

"Yes, mom," Yuuki answered, frowning. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh god," Makoto groaned, putting her face in her hands.

Jiraiya let out a sigh, this was not what he was expecting to hear. "When did this happen, how long?"

"About a month or so, Yuuki told me the day after she found out herself." Naruto said, "we ...we didn't mean for this to happen; it was an accident. We were stupid, no, I was stupid."

"And, have you decided on what you were going to do, yet?"

"Yeah, we both talked it over a while ago," the blonde answered, glancing over at Yuuki, taking her hand. "We're keeping it."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, raising a child isn't easy, Naruto," Jiraiya said, leaning up from his spot on the couch. "It's hard work, ya know. You'll have to make lots of sacrifices, both of you will."

"We know that, Jiraiya-san, but I didn't want to abort it or anything," Yuuki said. "And I didn't want to put it up for adoption, either. So that only left one option, we decided to keep it and raise it on our own."

"You know how hard that is, don't you," Tsunade said, suddenly. To Naruto, she didn't sound as angry as he thought she would be, the blonde woman was oddly calm about this. "Raising a child is difficult even under normal circumstances, not only that, but you're both are still in school, you don't have a job, no money, nothing. So how are you going to raise a child and still go to school and get a job, school lasts all morning and half the afternoon, the best you'll be able to get is a part-time job until to graduate." She stopped to let what she said sank in. "So how are you planning to raise a child, Naruto?"

Naruto sat there in thought, he knew she was right, raising a baby would be difficult considering that they weren't even out of school. But, just because something was hard didn't mean it would stop him from doing what he had to do.

"I know what you trying to say, Obaa-san. I get it, but I'm still gonna at least try," the blonde said with determination. "Regardless of rather were in school or not, even if I have to get five jobs; I'll still help Yuuki out, no matter what!"

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh. "I should have known you'd say something like that, you're just like your mother," she muttered, somewhat annoyed. "Fine, if your both so dead set on raising the brat; I won't stop you. Just know that the road your going down won't be easy."

Makoto glanced over at Tsunade, then back at the two teenagers. "I still can't believe this ...my baby's having a baby, and your both so young."

"Miku-san, this is my fault," Naruto said, giving her a small smile. "I'll take full responsibility for this, I won't leave Yuuki or anything, if that's what you're thinking."

Makoto gave a small nod. "I never said you would, Naruto, you've always been good to my daughter. more so then most boys I've seen here with." She said, running her hand through her hair. "I still can't believe this though."

Tsunade stood up from her seat and walked over towards her spiky haired godson. "Well, now that we've got that settled, there's just one more thing to do." She said, cracking her knuckles. Naruto blinked up at her, looking nervous.

"W-what are you talking about, Obaa-san?"

"I mean this you idiot!" Naruto was caught off guard, letting out a loud yelp in pain as Tsunade's fist came crashing down on his head. Everyone else who were there winced, especially Jiraiya, feeling lucky that it wasn't him this time. "What! Did you think you could knock up a girl, say you'd take responsibility and still not suffer the consequences, Naruto?"

"Y-yeah ...I sorta did, Obaa-san," Naruto admitted. He winced slightly when he touched his sore head, feeling a bump starting to form. He didn't notice it, but Tsunade actually held back some of the force when she hit him, though not by much; it still hurt like hell.

"Well, you thought wrong, brat. Now, both of you run upstairs, the adults need to talk."

"Hey, we're close to adults too, Tsunade-san," Yuuki said, frowning. "We're not little kids, if it involves us we should at least be here to talk about it too."

Tsunade sighed, her eye twitching as she turned to the orange haired teenager. "Look, as much as you want to, we; as in me, Jiraiya and your mother need to talk about a few things. And not all of them have to do with you and Naruto, because rather you like it or not, you two are going to need our help at sometime when the child is born." She said, before pointing a finger at her, "and don't think that just because your mother's here I won't knock you over the head too, your just as much at fault here as the idiot next to you! Now go upstairs!"

"Hmph~, fine, let's go, Naruto." Yuuki pouted, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him up the steps, his other hand still on his head.

As they walked into Yuuki's bedroom, Makoto called up the stairs. "And please, don't do anything shameful with Naruto, Yuuki!"

"I know, mom, jeez!" Yuuki yelled back, before muttering to herself. "I wouldn't do that while you were here anyway." She closed the door and walked over to the mini-frig in her room, taking out an ice pack and placing on his sore skull as he sat on the bed. Things would get better, at least that's what they hoped.

Naruto hissed slightly as Yuuki placed an ice pack on the blonde's head, as painful as it was; he knew it could have been a lot worse considering who it was that hit him. For once he felt lucky to have such a hard head. They both sat up in Yuuki's room on the bed, while his girlfriend's mom and his guardians talked about the current situation.

"So, how's your head?"

"It's fine ...just a bit sore, that's all," Naruto answered, holding the icepack on his bump. "I all truth, though; I was sort of expecting that to happen."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "You were expecting to get hit over the head? A normal person would've been knocked out you know," She stated.

Naruto sighed ...that was sorta true, he witnessed it countless times. "Well, I guess I'm lucky I have such a hard head, huh."

"That depends, what _head _ are you talking about, exactly?" The orange haired girl said jokingly with a smirk. Naruto got the joke right away and chuckled, she sure did have a way of trying to lighten the mood.

"Hehe~ okay, I'll admit, you got me with that one," Naruto said. "...I wonder what they're talking about down stairs, I mean did Baa-chan really have to send us up here like that." He stopped for a moment, then continued, frowning. "You don't think they'll make us get married or something, do you?"

"What? No! No ...my mom wouldn't do that; at least I don't think she would. What about Jiraiya and Tsunade? Would they do that?"

"I have no idea, I don't think the perv would, but Baa-Chan's a different story. Though, I don't think she'd go that far ...then again, who knows, she is hard to read sometimes."

"Though, honestly ...I'll admit I'm not really marriage material."

Naruto nodded. "Well, that makes two of us."

They both sighed, as they sat on the queen sized bed. Naruto couldn't help but think back to when they actually told them the news; it went a lot calmer then he thought, though it might have been just because Yuuki's mom and Jiraiya was there.

**~ ~(Elsewhere/Shanghai, China)~ ~**

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

_"Yeah, just have a little patience, would ya."_

"Fine, I just hope your right this time, we've been chasing this guy all over Shanghai."

_"Trust me, Minato, I'm just as annoyed with this as you are, besides I see him on the security cam; you should be able to get him through the window."_

"Good. keep me informed if anything changes," and with that the young blonde closed his cellphone, pulling out his sniper rifle from the weapons-case next to him.

Namikaze Minato was a man of many talents, he was good with most weapons from firearms to blunts. He was calm, collected and hardly ever let his emotions control his actions. He had spiky blonde hair with two bangs framing both sides of his face, and his deep blue eyes were focused through the scoop of his rifle as he aimed at his target in the building across from him. Like most of his missions, he was picked to do a hit, the man he had to kill was about to go on the list of others who had suffered the same fate.

The man was named Yao Ling, a leader of the local triad group who smuggled drugs in and out of the country. His employer was one who believed in justice, that the evil had to pay, one way or another, the blonde was part of a larger group; those who sought to change the world, to cleanse it of the scum who were making it rot.

The dawn of a new age was almost in reach, in just a few months, maybe more, the world would be cleansed of the evil it held. Even if a few sacrifices were necessary to get the job done.

_No time to worry about that now, though. _Minato thought, glaring through the scoop. _I've got a job to finish up ...then, I can get outta here._

He had to have been waiting for a good hour or so in the rain, onto of a fairly tall building waiting for the triad leader to come into view. He was posted right across from where it looked to be the targets bedroom, it was easy to tell through the scoop since it was the only room that looked expensive enough.

Lucky for him, it only took a good ten minutes for his target to walk onto the room next to the window, with a girl clinging to his arm no less. He waited for the girl to walk away from him before aiming at the triad leader's skull, he was obviously high on something from the way he stumbled around. Minato breathed through his nose, then out his mouth slowly; before pulling the trigger. The man's head exploded in a mist of crimson before he fell to the ground motionless, Minato's gun was silenced so there was close to no sound when he made the shoot.

He heard the screams of the woman, and some of Yao's men came flooding into his bedroom. not that it would do them any good now, it was already too late.

With the hit done and over, Minato stood up from his crouch and walked away from the ledge, so as not to be seen; and pulled out his cellphone. The job was done, now all he had to do was call it in to his employer and collect the cash.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, the next one will be out soon, also remember to review and leave suggestions, they really help.

Peace~!


End file.
